


100 Days of Sea Devil Day One: A Proper Goodbye

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula is getting ready to leave Storybrooke with her father; however, Cruella isn't going to let her leave without a proper goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day One: A Proper Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> This first fic is dedicated to livelovelikeme, since she is the one who came up with this challenge.  
> For 100 days we will be posting Sea Devil drabbles based on songs chosen from a random shuffle.
> 
> Day One: Send Me On My Way by Rusted Root

Ursula stretched her tentacles; it felt good to be back in the water. Even if the water was just Storybrooke Harbor. Cruella stood on the docks watching the water glisten on her lover’s skin. Normally she loved the way the water made Ursula come alive; however, today was a more somber day. Today Ursula was heading back home with her father. Cruella sighed she hated to admit it, but she was sad to see the other woman go.

Ursula looked at her father and then towards Cruella. She was smiling and trying to put on a good face, but Ursula could see through it. The way her lips quivered slightly at the edges and her eyes kept moving about, unfocused. Ursula knew Cru was upset to see her go.

“Daddy I need a minute to say goodbye to… to my friend.” Poseidon nodded, and Ursula climbed onto the docks.

“Give me your hands please Cruella.” Ursula held out her hands in front of her. The older woman hesitated at first, but with a slight sigh she held her lover’s hands. They stared at each other for several moments, sadness and nostalgia filling in their eyes. Cruella was the first to break the silence.

“Darling you know goodbyes are not my strong suit, but I feel as though I should properly send you on your way.” Cruella was a little wobbly as she tired to close the distance between them. Ursula’s tentacles reached out to steady her.

“Thank you.” Cruella drawled before she placed a kiss on the other woman’s lips. A smile grew on Ursula’s face. It was bittersweet moment, but she knew she’d remember it for a lifetime. They both would.

“There darling now I can send you on your.” Cruella drawled once more.

“Thank you Cru. You may not be good at goodbyes, but that was perfect.”


End file.
